Cousin Damian
by deadman68
Summary: One night Damian Knight lost his parents so he moved to New York to live with his Uncle and his cousins.


***Hello this is my first Jessie fanfic so please go easy on me so that means no flaming please so go read**

***Don't own Jessie only Damian  
**

I was at home when I realized that it had gotten late and my parents weren't home yet so I looked at the clock which read two thirty am so I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my father's number but I got no answer so I tried calling my mother's cell and got the same thing.

At about three forty five there was a knock at the front door so I got up and walked up. "Who is it?" I asked

"This is the St. Paul Police open up" came a voice from the other side of the door, I open the door but not before looking though the peephole to make sure that they were who they said they were.

"Can I help you officers?" I asked

"Are you Damian Knight, the son of Michael and Alex Knight?" asked the first officer to which I replied,

"Yes I'm Damian is there a problem?" I responded to which the second officer answered,

"We have some bad news for you son".

"What do you mean bad news? Where are my mom and dad?" I asked as I started to get scared then the first officer said,

"We're sorry to say your parents were killed in a car accident" I couldn't believe it, I had just seen them eight hours ago and then I realized that me and my father had gotten into a argument before they left and that the last thing I said to him was that I hated him.

"Do you have any other family?" asked the second officer; I wiped away some tears then said,

"Yes but they live in New York with his family" then before anyone said anything I pulled out my cell and dialed my uncle's number. The phone rang about three times before I heard,

"Hello Ross residence, Morgan Ross speaking"

"Hi Uncle Morgan, it's me Damian" I said, Morgan went on to say how happy he was to hear from his nephew but the way I spoke he could tell something was wrong so he asked,

"Damian what's wrong?" I go to reply but for some reason I couldn't so I hand the phone to one of the officers who then went on and explained everything to him. "Well you tell my nephew that I'll be there as soon as possible" I hear the officer okay something then hands me back my phone and at the say time tells me what Morgan and told him. I get into the officers car and go with them to the police station, I waited there for seemed like my seconds but really when Uncle Morgan got there it was around six in the morning and I had fallen sleep.

When Morgan arrived he saw me asleep so he walked over and shook me awake, he could tell that I had cried myself to sleep. When I saw who had awoken me I jumped up and embraced him in a hug, "It's all my fault," I said as I started tearing up again.

"It's not your fault Damian," he said as we parted

"The last thing I said to my father was that I hated him" I replied, Morgan went to say something but didn't when one of the police officers from earlier approached us and told Morgan that he needed to go to the morgue and identify the bodies of my parents.

As we were walking out of the police station, I looked up at Morgan and asked, "Hey uncle Morgan is that offer you made me still open?"

"Of course, why?" he replied

"Can I take you up on that then?" I then asked him, he shook his head and so we got into his limo and drove off.

_Three Weeks Later…._

I moved into the Ross's apartment a week after my parents funeral, I wanted to wait until the kids started school so when they came home I would be here to surprise them with cookies I had baked. I started showing cooking skills when I was in middle school during my cooking class I decided that when I was done with high school I would go to a culinary school but didn't because…. Well let's just say my grades weren't the best and I barely graduated.

I also hug around with the wrong crowd of people, out of the group only two others and me graduated the while one dropped out and the others were left behind. I had just finished pouring milk when I heard the elevator opening up and the first thing I heard was my cousin Emma,

"Cousin Damian is here" then the next thing I know Emma comes rushing into the kitchen and threw her arms around me. "Cousin Damian what are you doing here?" she asked when she pulled away from me,

"What I can come and see my favorite cousin or should I say cousins" I replied we were soon joined in the kitchen by four other people who all stopped when they saw me,

"Um Emma who's the guy?" asked Zuri

"Luke, Ravi and Zuri this is our cousin Damian" replied Emma, Jessie walks over to Damian and says,

"Hi my name is Jessie, I'm their nanny" her and I shook hands then I said,

"Nice to met you Jessie"

"So cousin Damian how long are you here for?" asked a curious Ravi to which I replied,

"This time for good so now I can get to know my new cousins" Emma jumps up and down while clapping then everyone sees the baked cookies and milk. They run to the table and sit down thus begin eating their afternoon snack,

"Wow I've never seen them move so fast before," said a surprise Jessie,

"Are you kidding whenever cousin Damian is here he's cooks every night," replied Emma who then took a bite out of a cookie.

"Good that means we don't have to have Bertram's lame dinners anymore" said Luke, then everyone looking around,

"Speaking old Bert where is he?" asked Damian, suddenly everyone heard a loud coming from outside in the living room so they all rushed out to see a German Sheppard on top of Bertram who was on the ground.

The dog looks up and sees the kids so it jumps off Bertram and makes its way over to the kids who all knelt down and start petting it. Bertram looks up and sees me and then says, "Once I saw that dog I knew you were here" I walk over and helps Bertram up.

"Oh come on Bertram you know you're happy I'm here" I reply with a smile, Bertram however didn't return the smile all he said was,

"Great now I have to pick up after another brat" he then turned walked out of the room,

"He's talking bad about how messy we are? We're not the ones with a hoarding problem," shouted Zuri.

***So what did you think? review and let me know and if you like this story go read my Suite Life on Deck story titled Triple Suite Life on Deck and check out another author's story, he's a friend of my his author name is vampireboy45 so go check out his Suite Life story titled The New Suite Life on Deck season 1 and 2.**


End file.
